Pokemon: Gotta catch em' all!
by ninjakid287
Summary: My version of Pokemon Red Version. Hope it's nostalgic! :-)
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon: Gotta catch em' all! Chapter one: Let's go! Pokémon!

* * *

Hello, I'm Prof. Oak, a Pokémon researcher. I welcome you to the world of Pokémon! Let me show you what one I have. He took out a Poke Ball and brought out Nidoran(Male). In this story, our hero will face tough challenges and meet many people. Our hero's name is, Red. His rival is a boy named Blue, my grandson. They've been rivals since they were babies. Anyway, time to start the adventure!

* * *

Red woke up. He got up to get dressed. He wore a red cap, red pants, a black shirt and red vest. He put on his book bag and left the room. "I'm off, mom", Red said. "Okay, see you later, dear", Red's mom said. "Today's the day I become a Pokémon trainer", Red said.

* * *

He walked to Prof. Oak's house. When he went inside, it smelt of coffee. Papers and books were all over the place. Prof. Oaks' assistances were studying Pokémon. Red then spotted Blue. "Hey, Blue", Red said. "Oh it's you", Blue said annoyed. "Do you know where the Prof. Is"? "How should I know"? Red left to look for Prof. Oak. He went outside town to look for him but then, "Hey, wait"! Red turned around to see Prof. Oak. "You can't go outside; it's dangerous without a Pokémon"! Prof. Oak said. "Sorry", Red said. "Anyway, let's go to my place", Oak said.

* * *

Oak and Red arrived. "That took long enough, Gramps", Blue said. "Sorry, Blue", Oak said. "Anyway, as you can see, I have three Pokémon here for you". "Choose the one you want". Red chose one. "So, you want Bulbasaur", Oak asked. "Yeah"! Red said. "Okay, so what do you want, Blue"? "How about, this one", Blue said. "So you want Charmander"? Oak asked. "Sure", Blue said. Red was about to leave until, "Hold it, Red", Blue said. "Let's battle"! "Okay", Red said.

* * *

Blue sent out Charmander! Red sent out Bulbasaur! Bulbasaur used tackle and pushed Charmander onto the ground. "Charmander, push him off"! Blue said. Charmander pushed Bulbasaur off. Charmander used scratch. Bulbasaur let out a cry of pain. Red thought for a moment. He got an idea. He would use the move Growl to lower Charmander's attack. Bulbasaur used growl. Charmander's attack fell. Bulbasaur used tackle. Bulbasaur's last attack sent Charmander flying! Charmander fainted. Red won. Red won $1500 from Blue. "I chose the wrong Pokémon", Blue said.

* * *

"Anyway, I'll train my Pokémon by making it fight more to beat you, Red"! Blue said. And with that, he left. "I won my first Pokémon fight", Red said. Red cheered.

* * *

Note: When Pokémon was first released, Pokémon battles were called Pokémon fights. Next chapter: The PokeDex


	2. Chapter 2

Pokémon: Gotta catch em' all! Chapter 2: The PokeDex Note: Sorry for the wait. It's just these chapters take so long to write. Well, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Red has left Pallet Town for Route 1. He then was approached by a wild Pidgey. Red sent out Bulbasaur. "Bulbasaur, use tackle", Red said. Bulbasaur used tackle. The wild Pidgey used gust! Pidgey made a tornado by flapping its wings very fast. It was super effective! "Bulbasaur, use tackle again"! Red said. Bulbasaur used tackle! Critical hit! Pidgey fainted. "Oh no, Bulbasaur, are you okay. I have to get you to the Pokémon Center", Red said, worried. He rushed to Viridian City.

* * *

Red had arrived at Viridian City. He went inside the Pokémon Center. "Hello, we restore your Pokémon's health. Would you like us to heal your Pokémon"? "Yes ma'am", Red said. "Alright, please wait a few seconds". After a few seconds, Bulbasaur was healed. "Thank you and come again"! "Thank you", Red said. 'Maybe I should by some potions', Red thought. He went inside the Poke Mart. "Hey, you, did you just come from Pallet Town"? asked the cashier. "Yeah why"? Red said. "I have a package for Prof. Oak. Can you deliver it"? "Yeah", Red said. Red obtained the Parcel. He put it in his bag.

* * *

He was back on Route 1 to Pallet Town. When he arrived, he went back to Prof. Oak's Lab. "Hi, Red", Oak said. "Hi Prof", Red said. "I have a package for you". "Oh, this is the custom Poke Ball I ordered", Oak said. Then, Blue arrived. "I'm here, Gramps", Blue said. He looked at red. "Why's he here"? Blue asked. "I have something for both of you", Oak said. "Here, take these". Red obtained the Pokédex! "The Pokédex allows you to record information of Pokémon around Kanto"! Oak said. "I'm not working with him"! Blue said. "I'm gonna tell my sister not to give you a map"! Blue said. "Smell you later, Red, Gramps"!

* * *

Red went to Blue's house to ask her for a map. "You need a map"? Daisy asked. "Yes", Red said. "Okay", Daisy said. "Really"!? Red said surprised. "Even if Blue told you not to give me one"? Red asked. "Do you think Blue orders me around"? Daisy asked. "No", Red said. "Thanks". "No problem".

* * *

Red was all ready to go to face his first Gym Leader.

* * *

Next Chapter: Viridian Forest!


	3. Chapter 3

Pokémon: Gotta catch em' all! Chapter 3: Viridian Forest!

* * *

Red had gone back to Viridian City. He bought some Poké Balls and is heading to Viridian Forest. He then encounters an old man. "I've had my coffee now", he said. "How about I teach you how to catch Pokémon"! he said. He found a wild Weedle. Encountered a wild Weedle! The old man used a Poké Ball. Weedle was caught! "That's how you catch Pokémon", the old man said. "Thanks", Red said. He walked towards the gate. When he entered, the guard behind the counter talked to him. "Hey, kid", he said. "You got to be careful in Viridian Forest. The Pokémon there can effect your Pokémon's health by poison or paralysis". "Okay", Red said. After that, he came out to Viridian Forest. "Wow", he said.

* * *

Viridian Forest was overgrown with tall trees. He saw bug Pokémon and trainers battling them. Then, a bug catcher went up to him and said, "Do you want to battle"? "Sure", Red said. Red was challenged by Bug Catcher! Bug Catcher sent out Weedle. Red sent out Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur used Vine Whip! It wasn't very effective. The enemy Weedle used Poison Shot! It was super effective and a critical hit! Red thought about what to do next. He then remembered the potion he had. Red used the potion on Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur then used Tackle! Weedle is at critical health. Bulbasaur used Vine Whip! Weedle fainted. Red defeated Bug Catcher! "Aw shucks", the Bug Catcher said. Red then left to look for new Pokémon.

* * *

A small yellow Pokémon caught his eye. He got his Poké Dex and this is what it said: Pikachu, the electric mice Pokémon. It electrocutes berries until they're tender enough for it to eat. As soon as the Poké Dex finished, Red got out a Poké Ball. He threw it at Pikachu. The Poké Ball wiggled a bit.

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

Next chapter: The Pikachu


End file.
